pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Genband
Genband — американская частная компания, которая производит IP мультимедиа программное обеспечение и инфраструктурные продукты для операторов связи фиксированной проводной, мобильной и кабельной сети, а также крупных предприятий. Компания была образована в 1999 году с названием General Bandwidth. С 2010 года штаб-квартира располагается во Фриско, Техас.5 Компания имеет крупные представительства в 50 странах и насчитывает более 1700 сотрудников. Оборудование GENBAND работает в сетях 80 из 100 крупнейших операторов связи.6 Содержание * 1История * 2Продукты * 3Поглощения * 4Ссылки История Genband была образована в 1999 году с названием General Bandwidth Полом Карью, Брендоном Миллсом, Роном Лутцем и Стивом Райхом в городе Остин, Техас.78 Компания получила первоначальное финансирование в размере $ 12 млн от инвесторов и была частной с тех самых пор.8 В 2004 году Чарльз Фогт присоединился к компании в качестве генерального директора и президента, и компания выросла с 80 человек до приблизительно 2200 человек к 2010 году.9 В марте 2006 года General Bandwidth изменила свое название на GENBAND, Inc и перенесла свою штаб-квартиру в город Плейно, Техас.5 GENBAND началось как интегратор, продающий медиа-шлюзы G610 но позже появились подразделения, занимающиеся распространением решений IP-коммутации, IP-приложений, IMS10 и Пограничные контроллеры сессий. Компания расширила свой портфель продуктов через несколько приобретений. GENBAND выросла с $ 5 млн выручки в 2004 году до лидера сферы VoIP c рыночной долей $ 2,5 млрд к 2011 году11, когда она была признана Inc. 5000 как самая быстрорастущая компания в течение пяти лет подряд.12 В 2010 году доход GENBAND был 750 миллионов долларов США.1314 В сентябре 2013 года компанией был приобретён популярный сервис мобильной IP-телефонии Fring15. Продукты Решения для провайдеров и операторов связи * Call session controller: CONTiNUUM * Media gateways: CONTiNUUM * Signal transfer point: CONTiNUUM * Session Border Controller: QUANTiX * Security Gateway: QUANTiX * Diameter signaling controller: QUANTiX * Application server: EXPERiUS * Element management system: GENView * WebRTC gateway: SpiDR * Unified Communications as a Service (UCaaS) platform: NUViA * Over-the-top (OTT) platform: fring Решения для корпоративного рынка * Application server: EXPERiUS * Unified communications clients: GENcom * Intelligent messaging manager: EXPERiUS * Enterprise session border controller: QUANTiX * Enterprise media gateway: CONTiNUUM * WebRTC gateway: SPiDR Поглощения * 2006: BayPackets1617 and Syndeo (Call Management Server and Media Gateway Controller)1819 * 2006: Siemens DCO Switch Division and Technologies16 * 2007: Tekelec’s Switching Solutions Group * 2008: Nokia Siemens Networks’ Surpass HiG media gateway product portfolio20 * 2008: NextPoint Networks (Session Border Controller)21 * 2010: Nortel Networks’ Carrier VoIP and applications solutions division * 2011: Cedar Point Communications (Cable IP softswitch) * 2012: Aztek Networks (IP Switching) * 2013: Fring (Over-the-top mobile IP communications) Ссылки # ↑''' Needleman, Sarah Genband's Technology Makes It a Winner. The Wall Street Journal (September 27, 2012). Проверено 2 октября 2012. # '''↑ GENBAND Looks at Present, Future, Hints at IPO. TMCnet (November 14, 2011). Проверено 14 ноября 2011. # ↑''' # '''↑ Basich,Zoran; Maltby,Emily. Looking for the 'Next Big Thing'? Ranking the Top 50 Start-Ups. The Wall Street Journal (September 27, 2012). Проверено 2 октября 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 GENBAND Inc. Проверено 18 октября 2011. # ↑''' GENBAND targets Africa’s telecoms operators. IT News Africa (August 5, 2011). Проверено 18 октября 2011. # '''↑ Looking for the 'Next Big Thing'? Ranking the Top 50 Start-Ups. The Wall Street Journal (September 27, 2012). Проверено 2 октября 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 General Bandwidth commands $12M. BizJournal (November 7, 1999). Проверено 18 октября 2011. # ↑''' Bernier, Paula Fueled By Nortel CVAS Deal, GENBAND Continues Its Ascent.. Internet Telephony (August 1, 2010). # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' Vittore, Vince General Bandwidth expands, contracts, moves north. Connected Planet (March 6, 2006). Проверено 18 октября 2011. # '''↑ 2Q 2011 Worldwide Carrier VoIP Market Share Data Report // Synergy Research. # ↑''' Genband - Frisco, TX - The Inc.5000. Inc.com (October 18, 2011). Проверено 18 октября 2011. # '''↑ Bounds, Jeff Facetime: Charlie Vogt, CEO of Genband Inc.. Dallas Business Journa (March 4, 2011). Проверено 25 октября 2011. # ↑''' Exceptional, January–June 2011 Making the connection: GENBAND. Ernst&Young. Проверено 24 октября 2011. # '''↑ Official fring blog: fring joins the GENBAND Family! # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2 Bernier, Paula GENBAND Acquires Technologies, DCO Product Line From Siemens Networks. Vision2Mobile (October 4, 2006).Проверено 18 октября 2011. # ↑''' Harvey, Phil Genband Splashes Out for BayPackets. Light Reading (August 30, 2006). Проверено 18 октября 2011. # '''↑ Harvey, Phil Genband on the Run. Light Reading (6 марта 2006). Проверено 18 октября 2011. # ↑''' Syndeo Corp.. Light Reading (March 19, 2004). Проверено 18 октября 2011. # '''↑ Lawyer, Ryan Genband Gets a Gateway to NSN. Light Reading (Aprik 18, 2008). Проверено 18 октября 2011. # ↑ Harvey, Phil Genband Scores NextPoint. Light Reading (September 16, 2008). Проверено 18 октября 2011.